The Fatfull Day
by 3g1t
Summary: When a misterious new pilot joins celestiul being, he awakens new feelings in the meisters. What happens when the bridge bunnies discovers what has been going on? Read to find out! Warning: Femslash/Yaoi/Selfcest!
1. The New Arrival

OK SO WON DAE IN THE WERLD  
D THERE WAS A BOI AND HIS NAME WUZ HANSON. Ok ewps I had the caps on lol srry  
gaiz. But n e ways hanson was flying in the super special space suit he made22  
and it goes 2 space and he made it cuz qqq he is the smartest on earth anndn  
no 1 else can use it. So lawl 1 day handson went up 2 spaec and he saw these  
guys and it was celestial being. So handsone rlly liked these guys and he espe  
shully liked this one who's name was Lock-on. Lockon was rllu handsum and ever  
1 liked him lots. so handsun asked if he could be in their relly kewl group  
and they said yes!!! n__n becuz they really liked hanson too he was a super  
guy!!

so

so noow handosome was in cewlestiul bean everybody was all fawning over t  
he new guy, even Haro and the GUNDAMS (epsc  
9especially Dynames becayse it is the gayest obviously I mean comeone, look at t  
hose hips and hip flaps and what the hell) ANYWAY everone liked the new guy  
and one night Lockon was like "hey Handsomseqqqqqqq wanna come back to my room  
laster and make out" and Handson was all likie "oh yea totally dudede god  
oyou're so hot" and Lockon was all like "fuck yeah" and then they went iunto  
his room and they made out and Handon totally got a boner and Lockojn was lik  
"hmm we need toq take care of this" and then he totally jerked him off  
and Haro recorded the whole thing andput it on the internet and it was hot bec  
use Lockon is hot and so is HAnson.

K soSesuneta was totally sittn in his gundame whose name wuz" exxea " and  
he was watchin sum watchin som evinessinse videos on yutube and he got kinda  
horney so he was lookin up suum pr0n (lol that is just "porn" rofl) but he saw  
the video that haru put up on the nternet of lock on and handsome!!! so but  
that didn't make him mad he just go moar turned on and he got wood in his pants  
(lol not rlly he just had a hard penis its just an expression lol) so real  
qick he runned out of ecksea and runned to lockons room where handun was  
suckin on lock-on's hard thrabbing mimber! sesuneta screamedd all the sudden,  
"handsome! I have only known you for a day but my love for you is stronger  
that the blackest coffee that is even blacker than my heart!!! ishitaru my  
sweet koybito!! (lol ishitaru meens luv in japanese and koybito means my swet  
angle I now sum Japanese n__n) plz luv me and not lock on!" Handsum started to  
cry and sed "but I love you both how can I evr chews!?!?!" lockon wiped the

tears frum his sweet face and said "its okay kiray (that means pritty in Japanes  
e) u dont have to chose u can luv us both if its okay with Setsuna"


	2. Who will win Hanson's heart!

**CHAPTER 2  
WHO WILL WIN HANSON;S HEAR??????1!!!!??!!**

OKAY SO Lockon, Hanoson and Setsunnnaa were all sitting in Lockoonn's room  
and being gay because that;s pretty jmuch xxxxxn what the XXXX  
GUNDAM MEISTERS do. Setuna was jelos of Handsomnee of the love betqeen XXX1  
Lolckon and xx xxxxxx Hanson so we was just about to storm out of the  
rroom be ayse tgat's wehat Setsuna DOES BECAUSE XX HE'S AN EMO WHINY ANGSTTY  
KIKD GO XXX CRY MOAR but Lolcook stopped him and was leike "Setsuna, baby,  
pleasew come back and join us, I love you so very deeply and watn to be with  
you, not even dfesth will be able to stop me (LOL YEAH RIGHT)" and then he kis  
sed Setsuuuuna and Setsunna bluched and then it was Hanson';s turn to be jealo  
s.

Thhen Hanson joined in xxxxxxxxx the make out session and ut was all veery  
confusing and hot ahd Haro continued to record it all. But the thing is, anyth  
ing that goes ont the internets from the Ptolemiaous had to go through  
VEDA and there was one person who wa alsotssyss monitering what happened in  
VEDZA AND everything taht went through it (he'd been RICKROLLED) more times  
taht he could couldd=  
count so he tried not to thonk aboiut it and that person just came in the room  
whiloe t ehyyh were all making ouyt.

It was Teiersasf Tieauius Teriea Teirssaa Vowels. And he was angry. but it;s  
ot like that's any differenta from normal since he's always piussed pff.  
Andyway he came into the room and was all like "YOU ARE UNFIT TO STAR IN  
AMATEUR PORN". And everyone was saarring at him.  
"So I'm going to teraach xxxx you how to do it better." and then Vowwels  
took off xxxxx all his clothes and starrted sucking off Setsun and Setsunana  
was lkiike "WTF 00__00'" buitit was still godd, especially the way TiersTioer  
Tieerasssata Tieraissaa Vowels ran his hot tongue all over the tip of Setsuna  
sweet cock which was already totally leaking cum.  
In the backrougjc  
Lockon and HAnson were toptally still making out and Hanson was kind of jerkin  
g off to the site of Tierasr Tiersaeuee Teareads Tieroouss Vowels sucking  
ibn on his beloved Setsuna-chan.


	3. Elsewhare in the ptiemiloes!

**CHAPTER 3**

ELSEWHAR IN THE PTIMLEOTPSIS

OKAY SO also on the big dino ship calleed the ptitmilosis ther ws other crew also th  
that qqq ran this ship they were 3 very beuhutifil wimmin and also there two o  
other guys the womins names were Soomerahgee lee noreeagah and she was the cap  
tin and she had vry large brestis and there was felt who was only liek 14 but  
her boobies were evin bigger that sumeruhgees were!! feltd wuz like first mate  
kindda but no really then there was kristine or chris as ppl called her and sh  
e ws prrtty smoockeng hawt 2. also there was this cute boi his name was licht  
y which was short fer sumthing idk whut tho lol and then theother guy who was  
lasse which is prolly prinownced lik the dog but ik lol. oh but thar wuz a  
doctor on bored but no 1 cares about him rtofl. OK SO SUMERAHGEE and felty poo  
and Christ and prolly those other two guys was watching the big dino ship and  
all the sudden the videoy frum hareo came on the screeeen and they was shocked  
. "oh my goosdneesn wat is this hapineng i am a virgin i dk if i shud be watchi  
n this" and sumerigi was like "oh ya i wonder who started that hole thing?!?!  
they will be punished!" but Christe called out " NO SUMAGEE do nut do it theyr  
just young and seckual they didnt no it was bein on the internt it wux prollu  
just little yharo" "ok well whin u put it liek that it makes sends thx chr  
iis n__n" so what ever1 didnt no wuz that lichety and lassy was gay! abnd then  
they sawed the vid and was like tellin each other they was gay and lassy was  
like "lichety u r so yung and beuhutiful i think i loves you" and licty sid  
back "omg lase! ily2!" lasse sed "rlly?!" and licty said "ya rlly!" and they  
started kissing a whole lot and left the room then they started ghavings rlly  
hot secks with each other and then lassey started screaming as he was caming into  
licheties rear and he was all "HOWARDDDD NNMASSSONNN111!!!" and immeditly licht  
y turned around and was all WHO IS HAWRD MASonNN!!" and lasse cried tearas and  
says "but i thought u loved me!" abd he pulls out a gun and shewts lassie and  
then is very sad bout losing his 1 tru love so he kills himself 2.

back on the bridge the ppl women were still watching the vedeo. Felt wuz  
blushin and sumarigee looked over and sed "wats wrong felt" and she then said  
"i have somethiung to admit now that licht y is not here i always shot him dow  
n cuz i have a confeshun i rlly LOVE YOU CHRIST I AM A LESBIAN" (or mabee it  
was that lichty liked chri i cnt remeber srry) and christy stood up fast and  
ran to feldt and sad "OMG THAT IS SO IRONEITC BCUX I WAS ABOOT TO SAY THAT I  
ALSO AM A LESBIAN" and sumerahgee stood up and yledd "u r so lieing bcuz i am  
a lesbian too! feldt i has always wanted ur body even though you are yunger!!!  
" so the the three wimmen alll started hugging cuz they felt better about com  
ing out but then sumerahgee started to lik on felts neck and felt jumped! buts  
she didn't stop her and they all started macking out w/ each othr and then they  
took their clothes off aned chris touched sumerahgees sweet breats and she scr  
eamed "oh myy!!" as her perfect nipples went erected.

TBC IN ANOTHER CHAPTER GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. What's Alle been up to?

**CHAPTER 4  
ALLELUJAH TOUCHES HIMSELF BUT NOT REALLY**

So the fun thin about things being broadcasted all over the ship  
and therefore the world via VEDA is that pretty miuch anybody wwth a coimputer  
has acess toi ghthe hot hot porn or awesome videos with cute catrs and  
hatnot but hopefully not in the same video that wouldbbe awkward lol  
ANYWAY Allelujah was totally siutting in his room minding his own business  
or as much as he can anyway with Hallelujah chilloing in his head all  
damn day, he was totally watching cvute vidoes of kitties beiing cute  
when thiss new video popped up in his inbox and Halle made him click  
it vecayse Halle has aesome powers l;ike that and can totally  
take over Alle's body and whatnot.  
It was that same cursxed video (noot the one from the Ringu LOL) that the  
super special awesome sexy bridge bunnies had seen that was being  
recorded in Lockoion's room with Tiersan Tieurieia Tieueiiaia Tieiaea  
Vowels and Setsuuuuna and Hanbdsonme and Lockon duh iut;s his room  
where they were all doing each other and stuff,  
Anyway, Hallelujah made Allelujah click on it and wetch it but while  
was waiuting for it to load, HAlle was all like "lol my god rthis is going  
to be so awesoeme your partners are so gay I'll bet they're all fucking  
each other so hard" but halle had no idea that's what was really going  
on, he was just trying to bve funny even though he was a really twisted  
sense of humor. After all his name was HALLELUJAH as in trge prayer  
and he was a pretty twisted upu kind of guy. Morbid sense of humor much

Then the video funaly loaded and they watched it together because  
they had no cohoice since they share a body and whatnot. When Vowels was  
sucking off Setsuuuuuna, Allelujah looked down at his lap and was like  
"oh dear I think my pants are little buit tighter than they were a minut  
te ahoi wich is kind of preposterious because they are alreafy so tight  
so then Hallelujah looked fown at Alle's crotch too anbd was like "lol  
my god your have a bonerm, i can totally see the outline of your sweet  
meat rod against your insanely tight pants"  
and Allelujah kind of looked up at Hale wheren he was standing and  
was like "wtf it's your penis too, remember we have the same damn body"  
and then Halle saud "no way my pecx are better than yours, admit it  
faggot"

Butnb Alle didn't really have much tgume to argue with huimself (litera  
lly LOL) because xxx of his rqaging hard on. it was just so very  
distracting and he wanted to do something about itxxx but was tpop  
distracted by it to think about doing abything about it.  
"Oh Halle," he said forlornely, "it burts so much, my velvet man wand  
that doth proclaim me male." and then he cried a little becayuse  
he's even more of an emo boy that Setunnnnanastsetsuna.  
"GO YO ARE SO PATHETIC YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING FOR YOURSELF CAN YOU?"  
HaLLElujah shouted,, unbelting Alklelujah's pants and reaching into  
his underwear to graps his meaty cock.  
"Oh Halle!"Allelujah cried, before realoing that it was actually  
his own hands doing the grapsing, only that he couldn't feel it. This  
had never happoenbed before, Hallelujah touching him like this, he thou  
hgt, startled. "And it won't ever again", Halelujah snorted, squeezing  
his/Allelujah's dick.  
Then they came.

THE END (of this chapter, silly n__n)


	5. The Morening After

**CHAPETERE FIEV  
THE MOARNING AFTER**

THE next moarning, as the sun was rising- (w8 idk but i think the sun  
risis in spac?) there was a pieceufull feelengs on bord the ptitkilosis  
in the bridge rum of the dino ship, the three scrumptchis amazeng lade  
ss were all tageld in a glowing heap of beauhtiefil moarning after lesbian  
luvs. sumerageiee woke up first and smiled at her 2 beautifl lovers. they  
then woke up as well & griinnedd up their cap-e-tan. christ spoke first  
" i lov u both moar then n e ppl ive ever met in mai intire lief." they  
er smiled as well. "me too!" they both laffed. sumeragee spoke first,  
d k but in this yere and in spaec i think gay marrige is legal and ever  
3 of us itds prolly ok so will you two be my wifes??? n_____n" "YESSSS"  
both feltdt and chris cried in jubilant joyousness. they ran off (but they  
dressed first lol) 2 go tell their friends the misters about their engageme  
nt.

The GUNDAM MEISTERS on the other hand, didn't appriciate being pulled  
from their wonderfully gayness and whatnot just becauyse of the news of  
thei delicious bridge byunniues being able to get married. "you know,"  
Tieria Tiouraia Tieuaoyyia Tieuoiffffsdfg Vowels said, just to be snide,  
"They wob't recognize your wonderfuly gay xxxx marriage in the HRL  
because they're al a bunch of backwards hicks."  
But then Hanson slapped Vowels in the face with hisx cock and Vowels  
was like "wtf why didnyou do that you whore" Nanbd ended up punching his  
dick off and Hanson died of bloodloss becauyse even though they did have a  
doctor on the ptotolemious, xxx xxx nonone remembered baoiut him in  
time to save Habnson's patheric life.  
Then Setsuna nd Vowels and Lockon went off and decided to find out what  
Allelujah had been up to all this time.

So then the gunDAME meisters was walkin down the hallway well they was more  
like floatin rofl cuz they is in space but n e way they went 2 where alle  
s room was at and they walked in and there he was on the flor with lots and  
lots and lots and lots of tissuews around him and sum white stuff and they  
saw he was in the floor with his hand grapsed tigtly round his flacid  
fock and his eyes was closed & they were all like "WTF ALLE WAKE UP LOL  
U BEEN TOUCHING URSELF FOR SO MANJY HOURS!!!!!" but they cudnt get him 2  
wake up but finalle he stirred and his breath was short and he was just  
like "my friendssss, halle made me tuch myself to u gays being gay and  
it was all nigyt ovr and over" he started 2 cry "& it hurts i cant do it  
n e moar.." he was crying hard and the misterz tryed to comfert hi m and  
thtey said :"its alright alle u will be ok whre IS A DOCTER ON THIS DINO  
SHIPPPP" and they were all like "idkkkk; " and alle took his last breth. :(((  
all the gundam mesiterrs shed tears, specially lock onn cuz he was sen  
sitive and irish (idk lol). alle/halle was ded, just like Handson A. Truck  
stop.


	6. Epilogue!

**EPILOGUE  
IN WHICH NO ONE IS REALLU DEAD BECAUSE THIS IS SUNRISE  
or something, idk they all go off to become Newtypes even though they're not in this canon**

Years after the massive e events of theat fateful day where everyone  
was gay and then realized tghey were gay and vcould be gay ewth their  
crew matesa and other people died from being too gay.

Anyway, years after (idk how many, random tume nskip LOL) , HAnson xxx  
was standing all dramatically on the roof of somthing, no waitm, he's  
the head of his asuper sepcecial awesopmee mecha mobile suit thingsg a  
abd being all mysterious and badass.  
And he totally has a mask. Because even though we never really described  
him at all, he was probably blomnde because he's kind of the  
antagonist to cayuse a$$l the relationship dramu8, so hbe would  
totalyl have a mask and be blonde becayse hvery series (EVEN FANFICS LOL)  
need a Zechs Rau Graham Quatro- Char.  
So now Hanson is a Char, but he's not as cool as tyhe real original  
Char because everyone who came after him is just a pathetic loser  
poser fag.

ANYWAY, he's totally styanding on bhius mobile suit's head and being  
all mysterious and Char-like. The iwind kicks up and blows his pretty  
hairb around and slowly he takes off his uns3xy mask. Very slowly,m  
oto show only one eye at a time, so it is ver slowluy and sidrewazsss  
His right left right left right one eye is gold, like Hallrlujah's  
was and his other eye is gray, like Allelujah's was.

You see, tguis muyysteriousnew incarnation of Hanson is really a  
fusion of Hallelujah, Allelujah, and Hason A. Truckstop.

WHAT ARE HIS PLANS?????!!!!?!?!

OJLY TIME WILL XXXXX TELL !!!?!?!!!!

TBC????

A/N: OMG YU GUYS! ILU ALL THE WONDERDUL TIMES I HAD XXXXXXX WRITING  
THIS PLEASE R&R!!!!! NO flames plz no flames plz


End file.
